Kingpin
by Mark Twain1
Summary: In a land ruled by chaos, can one man rule? PG-13 for violence.


A Mark Twain Production  
  
In a land of chaos, can one man take control?  
  
KINGPIN  
  
CH. 1: A Murder in the Night  
  
It was a cold, rainy Thursday night as Giovanni Rocket stared out of his office on the top floor of his base in Celedon City. His cold, hard face gave away no emotion as he sat there, smoking a cigar. His cell phone rang, and he withdrew it slowly from the inside of his jacket. "What?" he asked irrataby a if he were in the middle of something important.  
  
"Sir! There's an intruder at the 5th level! We can't stop him! I don't konw what to d-" The exectutive was cut off, and Givanni could hear gunshots through the reciever.  
  
He laughed. "Pitifull, just pitifull. Let's see if this man is really unstoppable...."  
  
About half an hour later, someone kicked down his door. It was a man, he looked about 20 years old. He had tousled short brown hair, and he wore a red vest with ammo strapped to it. He had black jeans on. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long,"" he seethed.. "You ruined my life!"  
  
Giovanni laughed. "You and the thousands of other people, boy. Now I would suggest you get out of my office before you are killed." He pulled out a pistol from the inside of his jacket and held it level at the intruder's head, his trigger finger bristling.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" His attacker quickly threw a small knife at Giovanni's hand, forcing him to drop the gun in pain.  
  
Giovanni gasped in pain and he pulled the knife from his hand and threw it to the side. "You'll have to o better than that, boy!" He ran to the family crest on the walll behind his desk and took the two swords that were attached to it. He advanced on his attacker and took a downward slash at his chest, while trying to stab him in the heart with the other.  
  
While Giovanni had been busy getting the swords from the crest, the intruder had taken a double edged sword fom his back and gotten ready for an attack. He skillfully blocked both attacks and attaked himself. He tried to cleanly slice off Giovanni's head in one quick blow, but he easily blocked. Giovanni had been surprised by his attacker's speed and had be caught off his guard from the attack. His attacker took note of this and advanced, never stopping his ferocious attacks. Giovanni soon went on the attack himself, striking constantly with both swords, and he worked his opponent to his limits.  
  
The fight went evenly until the intruder got a blow on Giovanni. He had managed to get a cut on his arm, and Giovanni winced in pain for just a fraction of a second, but thats all his oppponent needed. He went on an all out atack, cutting Giovanni everywhere, sending him flying back.  
  
Giovanni was right in front of his window that took a whoe wall. He couldn't get up, he was in too much pain. He held his stomach, which had a deep cut in it. He aslso had a few good cuts on his arms and legs. His attacker strode up to him, and spat on the leader of Team Rocket. "Finally, I have done it! I have defeated you, Giovanni! Now I shall have my revenge!" he kicked otu the glass in the window, and bent down to pick Giovanni up. "Remember this name in your final seconds Giovanni: Coryn Jayry!" He went to throw Giovanni out the window, but right as he let go of him, Giovanni grabbed him and dragged him down with him, as they both fell down to their death below.  
  
~the next morning~  
  
"Welcome to chanel 6, I'm Mina Scroger, and we have breaking news this morning! We're here at the Space Center in Celedon City, where it seems like Giovanni Rochetta, leader of the Viridian City Gym, and rumored leader of the infamous Team Rocket seems to have been dragged down to his deah by a mysterious attacker, by who has been identifid as Coryn Jayry. Reasons for this attack is unknown, and Space Center officialls will not realease any information on this event. Rumors are that this attack happened late last night in Giovanni's office. Many mourn this loss, as he was one of the greatest founders for the space project. This is Mina Scroger, logging out. Back to you Bob."  
  
Arcanus Namche grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Strange..." he muttered. He got up from his couch and grabbed his cane. Arcanus was blind, but he was a top exectutive of Team Rocket. He whistled a long, high note and his growlithe, Picabo came bounding up to him. She had black fur and grey stripes, and her harness was already attached. Arcanus pulled on some large black sunglasses, quickly combed his beatle-styled brown hair put on some black jeans and a black Jacket with a red shit underneath. "Come on girl, let's go investigate a murder," he cooed to his faithful giude-mon as they walked out of his home located in a nice area of Celedon City known as Celery Hills ((Beverly...Celery....ah nvm))  
  
They arrived at the scene of the crime and were stooped at a barricade by a poilceman. "This is a restricted area sir," he said coldly.  
  
Arcanus showed him a pass grom the inside of his jacket.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead si," the Guard apologized as he let Arcanus through.  
  
Arcanus walked into the top of the building, where Giovani had been killed. "Okay Picabo, go investigate the crime scene for me," he said as he let his dog sniff out the scene.  
  
A few minutes later Picabo came back and started to lead Arcanus aroun. They stopped first at GIovanni's dropped gun, untouched since they were the only ones allowed up there. "Hm..." Arcanus hmmed to himself s Picabo gave the gun to him. "This feels like Giovanni's gun....yeah, Rochetta ingraved on the side of the gun...and dried blood. It seems like someone forced him to drop it." Picabo then led him to the knife that Giovanni had thrown off to the side the previous night. Again Picabo picked it up and gav it to Arcanus. "Just as I thought. Small knife, good for throwing. Giovanni had to defend himself in some other way though..." Picabo led him to the discarded family crest, which was too large for her jaws, s Arcnus figured out that he had to pick it up himself. "Ah, the swords are gone from the family crest, he must have taken them to attack Coryn." Since they fell from the biulding, I can only assume it was from his large window." Surely enough he was given a shard of broken glass to confirm his thoughts. "Interesting," he muttered. "I'll have to do some research on Coryn Jayry's family to knw exactly why Giovanni was killed." He tok out his cell phine and dialed Domino's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice from the reciever.  
  
"Domino, I need you to do some research on Coryn Jayry's family for me."  
  
"Gotcha, Arcanus. By the way, there's a board meeting tomorrow on which Giovani's successor shall be maned from his Last Will and Testament."  
  
"Alright then, see you then, and you better have the nfo n braille or you'll have to read it to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I always do. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Arcanus hung up his phone and headed home.  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? I haven't written in a long while, and I hope this story does well. Pokemon doesn't belong to me, but my OC's do, so there! So stay tuned for the next chapter: The New Leader 


End file.
